


Well That's One Way to Find Out

by Panda53083



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Legolas - Freeform, M/M, Secret Relationship, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda53083/pseuds/Panda53083
Summary: Steve and Tony should know better than to keep secrets but you can't blame them for trying.





	1. All to ourselves

Things are always simple; until they aren't.

Defeating the chitauri had been simple enough. The Avengers, as a newly formed entity consisting of a myriad of intense personalities, still had their most difficult challenge to face. That is, themselves. Tony, being the ever so humble and forgiving individual he is, decided to grab that challenge and run with it. His mother always said, "Solve your most difficult challenge first, the rest will fall into place".  
That is how Tony found himself three months deep into a relationship with the living legend Steve Rogers. After making amends, and about 30 Thai restaurants later (who would have thought America's golden boy would be such a fan) Tony found himself madly in love with the super soldier. While their relationship was still fairly fresh, Tony couldn't fight the deep connection he felt with Steve and his unfairly perfect body. I mean seriously, that man was a living Adonis and had the self-sacrificing tendencies to rival Jesus. That being said, their relationship was still completely hidden. At least for now. 

"Hey Tony, what's with all the movers and why are they carrying posters of that Legolas guy on them" Steve asked one morning while cooking himself and Tony breakfast.

"Ah that my love, is how you perfectly piss off Clint Barton." Tony said as he drank his third cup of black coffee that morning. 

"Oh okay. Wait, why is it staying here?"

"Because mon ami, I figured us Avengers have to stick together, and I wouldn't dream of inviting them without giving their floors my personal Tony Stark seal of approval."

"Thats real swell of you Tony, but don't you think they'll get a little suspicious of us seeing as how we share a floor? I mean, I agree, team building will be a lot easier, and Bruce can finally teach me to make that heavenly curry, but I thought we were gonna keep this, us, private. At least while we're still starting out."

"Listen Cap. I'm a genius, and you're a master strategist, I think we can figure out how to keep this a secret for a little while longer. And if they find out then so what? We can't stay in hiding forever, and I'm not entirely sure why we are now. Think of this as a way to break it to them slowly."

"Tony you know I'm not ready to tell anyone yet. Just give me more time to get used to this. I'm still figuring out this century, and while everyone else on the team seems to have good intentions, I'm not sure if I'm ready to share this part of myself with them yet." Steve said while washing his and Tony's plates. Honestly, could this man get anymore domestic?

"Hey I understand that this, everything, is new to you. I guess I'm not used to keeping things a secret from the public let alone my friends. But I need you to promise me that this isn't going to be something that we keep pushing back. You're the first person I've actually connected with since Pepper and what we're doing now means a lot to me." Tony said while taking out his tablet to start decorating each Avenger's invitation to the tower. "I know I'm not a traditional team player but I have to start somewhere and our little band of misfits has to trust each other right?"

Steve sighed, "Yeah Tones, I guess you're right. You're getting pretty good at this whole emotional maturity thing"

"What can I say, I'm a genius. Even you might want to start taking notes." Tony laughed as he leaned up to kiss Steve. He then turned around to show Steve, Bruce's Hulk themed invitation complete with "Hulk smash" sound effects. "Think this is too much?"

"I think its VERY Tony Stark."


	2. Conflicted Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team faces some very hard decisions.

July 28th, 2013  
Moscow, Russia

Clint and Natasha sat in the hanger of a SHEILD quinjet, exhausted and in great anticipation of their return home after a six month covert mission in Russia. To say they were pining for American soil was an understatement. Suddenly, their phones simultaneously blasted AC/DC’s Shoot to Thrill at an ungodly volume, signaling that Tony Stark was requesting their attention. 

“Tony Stark is a maniac.” Muttered Clint as he reached for his phone. As he peered down at it, what seemed to be Tony Stark standing next to a painting of a morbid combination between Legolas and a hawk popped up on his screen.

“Greetings fellow Avengers! As a benevolent and humbly altruistic individual, I, Tony Stark, have decided to bestow upon you the honor of residence at Stark Tower! Move in day will be August 4th, and don’t you dare be late or you will suffer the wrath of JARVIS.” And with that, Tony disappeared from his screen.

“Sweet! Now we can finally leave this hellhole and lead a life of luxury and free food. I can’t wait to test out my new arrows in Stark’s training room!” Clint stated as he performed an awkward happy dance. “What about you Nat? Any plans for what you’re gonna be taking advantage of? The pool? The spa? Seeing Thor’s abs in the morning?”

Natasha gave him a questioning smirk at his last suggestion, but she was hesitant with her response. “Clint, I think we need to think about this first. We’ve given our allegiance to SHEILD, we can’t burn our bridges with Fury by abandoning ship at the first offer we get. We have to consult him first, pick his brain a little to see how he’ll feel about Tony Stark’s little frat house idea.”

“Yeah yeah I suppose you’re right. That’s why you’re the brains and I’m the eye candy.” Clint jokingly stated as he assumed his position as pilot for their trip back.

Stark Tower  
New York City, New York

“Great! All the invitations are sent and in a couple of days this place will be the new Avengers hotspot. I’ve really outdone myself this time. What did you all do to deserve me?” Tony stated as he stood from his table to make his way down to the lab.

“Ha ha Tony, how ever will we repay you for your generosity” Steve stated while giving Tony a small smile and an eye roll. 

“Do not mock my genius Rogers. I know where you sleep.”

“And you’ll be sleeping on the couch if you keep that up.” Steve said with a chuckle.

“Yeah right, you could never resist my gorgeous face.” Tony exclaimed while descending down the staircase to his lab.

As Tony disappeared from view, Steve dropped his head into his hands in defeat. His entire mind was swirling with conflicting thoughts. He was torn between being the wholesome traditional American man he embodied before the ice, and creating a new life for himself in this future which presented the opportunity to be who he truly was. Leaving behind who he used to be and finally becoming more than just the mask Captain America provided, invoked a deep feeling of nausea within him. How would the public feel about their beloved hero being a homosexual? Steve cut himself off at that thought. He was supposed to be braver than that. This new life in the future left him too scared to be vulnerable. The shield and his persona as Captain America was all that he had left of his old life and so he clung to it with all that he had when he came out.

But now he had Tony Stark. And Tony Stark was new and flashy and an open book which was constantly being analyzed and judged by the public. But Tony was also kind and caring and a little broken inside. He was everything that Steve had in this confusing and unfamiliar future. What’s a man to do when the very person he loves with all of his heart is the same person who causes such intense inner turmoil?

Later that night as Steve and Tony were drifting to sleep in their shared bedroom, Steve said with a frown and his adorable puppy dog eyes “Tony, I’m so sorry if you think that I’m ashamed of what we have. I love you, I do. It’s just so damn hard to escape this image of what everyone thinks Captain America should be.”

Turning so that he could face Steve, Tony placed a gentle hand on his cheek. “I understand Steve. Hell, it took me years to come out to my father, and I hardly even respected him. Listen, I support whatever you decide to do from now on. The ball is in your court for how you want to move with this. Just promise me that one day I’ll get to grab your perfect ass in public and not have to worry about what other people may be thinking. Oh, and watch your language capsicle.”

Steve placed a gentle but deep kiss on Tony’s lips. “Yeah okay Tones, I promise. Now go to sleep, you haven’t slept in thirty six hours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm moving things a little more slow than I expected to. Looks like this is gonna be a longer and slower fic!

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter is a little short, but its just the beginning. Next chapter will put the team's spy skills and Tony and Steve's relationship to the test!


End file.
